


trigger happy

by insouriciant



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Danganronpa AU, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouriciant/pseuds/insouriciant
Summary: "He pauses for a second before joining in her laughter. They were all going to make it out of here alive, he’d make sure of it— "There is no happy ending.
Kudos: 10





	trigger happy

_“Welcome to the game! Is everyone here?”_

He freezes upon hearing the greeting- a robotic monochrome-patterned bird that flapped its wings mockingly at them. This was all a dream... _right?_ Where was he? _Who was he?_ All he knows is that he wants to go home, to the people waiting for him. He scans the room and sees 25 other people and he realizes that maybe this is real. 

The bird goes to speak, introducing itself as Kamekichi before explaining the predicament they’re all in.

_“The only way out of this twisted game is to kill someone! Do your best to leave no tracks and pass the trial! If the majority votes right, then it’s the end of the line for YOU. If they vote wrong however?”_ The bird’s grin turns a little too wide for his liking before it proceeded to open its beak once more, _“then I get to “punish” all of you! What’s a punishment you ask? It’s a fancy term for your execution! The rules are quite simple, aren’t they? It’s time to put all those acting skills to work!”_

Acting skills?

-

_“I may not know who these people are, but...”_ he pauses to let out a heavy sigh, insides burning with strong resolve, “ _None of them would do something like that, right?”_

_“… I- I’m not so sure.”_ The girl, _director_ his mind says subconciously, says hesitantly, could she really count on the moral compass of 25 strangers?

Something in his face cracks, but his resolve is still there, clear as day. _“… No, I know they won’t. I know they won’t just kill someone, they have to be good people.”_

_“I admire your determination.”_ She says with a laugh, ruffling his hair in a show of affection.

He pauses for a second before joining in her laughter. They were all going to make it out of here alive, he’d make sure of it— 

-

_“… Unless you have more proof that anyone else murdered Matsukawa Isuke, then Sakyo Furuichi is still our prime suspect.”_

_It’s not him. It can’t be him_. He wants to say, to scream, to shout at all of them for accusing an innocent person and possibly damning them all but he _can't._ He was there, Sakyo isn’t guilty, he was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. He stays rooted to the spot as his thoughts eat him up alive. Paying him no mind, they continue on with the trial, arguing, testifying, trying to debunk everyone’s alibis and— 

_Oh._ His blood runs cold. Everyone here has an excuse, they have witnesses, people to back up their claims. Everyone except for— 

She’s positioned directly across him in the trial- she hasn’t said a single word throughout the entire ordeal, and it doesn’t look like she’s planning to. She catches his eyes and her mouth begins to open to form words, _he wants to look away, he knows he should, but he can’t._ He watches as she mouths the words he never wanted to hear.

_“I’m so sorry... Sakuya.”_

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr! (insouriciant)


End file.
